


A Favor For a Favor

by cocaptainrodimus (wellisntthatshiny)



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Daddy Kink, Drugging, Knotting, M/M, Other, consent is techncially there but it's under extremely iffy circumstances, dubcon, sex as currency, slight violence but not particularly graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellisntthatshiny/pseuds/cocaptainrodimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I set my terms. You don’t like them, you don’t get the information on Blackarachnia. Technically what you’re asking for is treason. You don’t think it’s worth it, you walk away now. I’m sure a smart mech like you remembers where the door is.’</p>
<p>‘Fine. You… get your personal favor in exchange for information on Blackarachnia’s whereabouts. Deal?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Favor For a Favor

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of gross stuff in this and it falls firmly into the dubcon/noncon category so skip this one if you're not about that.  
> A gift for sinpom on tumblr!

‘Hmmm, how about you little Prime?’

Optimus looked up to Lockdown’s smirk, optics widening at the implication.  
‘M- me?’ he stuttered out. Certainly he had expected an unreasonable price, he was going to Lockdown of all mechs for a favor but he’d been expecting shanix, energon, not… this.

‘I’m not the one with the stutter, Prime. You have a personal request; I want a personal favor. That, or fifty thousand shanix, but I think we both know an elite guard dropout doesn't have that kind of scratch’

Optimus blanched noticeably, faceplates flushing at the truth in Lockdown’s words. The mech was right, he didn’t have ten thousand shanix to his name, never mind the sum Lockdown was looking for.

‘What if I can get you a deal with the Elite Guard?’ Optimus said, a spark of hope quickly dying as he saw the look in Lockdown’s optics.

‘I set my terms. You don’t like them, you don’t get the information on Blackarachnia. Technically what you’re asking for is treason. You don’t think it’s worth it, you walk away now. I’m sure a smart mech like you remembers where the door is.’

Optimus bit his lip, dentae worrying the soft metal as he tried to convince himself it wouldn't be that bad, that Eli- Blackarachnia’s condition was his fault, that he owed her anything to make up for it.

‘Fine. You… get your personal favor in exchange for information on Blackarachnia’s whereabouts. Deal?’

Lockdown’s face lit up with a kind of glee that made Optimus’ energon run cold. “I don't know why you care about that freak so much, but deal.” The mech leaned back in his seat, spikes standing out harshly against the black metal.

Optimus took an awkward few steps forward, the sound of his peds seeming impossibly loud in the suddenly silent bridge of Lockdown’s ship. “So, uh, how are we going to-” 

Lockdown lunged forward, hands pressing down hard on Optimus’ shoulders. The autobot fell harshly with a soft gasp of pain as his legstruts hit the floor with a harsh clang. “You can start on your knees, Prime.” The honorific rolled off Lockdown’s tongue like sweetened energon, overly familiar and just enough to churn Optimus’ tanks.

Optimus crawled forward on his sore knees, face bright with indignation at the rough treatment and the prospect of having Lockdown’s spike in his intake. He allowed himself a deep intake and reached for the spikes on either side of Lockdown’s hips, hoping to at least have some semblance of control over the situation.

‘Ah ah ah, Prime’ Lockdown chuckled, reaching into his subspace to pull forth a pair of stasis cuffs. “I don’t trust those hands on me, and I don’t want you backing out on our deal.’

‘No cuffs’ Optimus spat, glaring at the object in question.

‘Now is that any way to talk to Daddy, little Prime?’

“Daddy?” Optimus said with horror. “That doesn’t even-’

“You want the information?’ Lockdown cut in. Optimus snapped his jaw shut. ‘Good bot. If you wanted terms and conditions, you should have said so when we made the deal. Now turn around, put your hands behind your back, and say thank you, Daddy.”

Optimus grit his dentae and did as he was told, nearly falling over his own peds in the awkward shuffle on his knees. Lockdown snapped the cuffs on, and Optimus flinched at the harsh tingle of static that came with the sealing of the lock. 

“Thank you… Daddy” he ground out, turning carefully on his knees until he was face first with the edge of Lockdown’s seat. He stared at Lockdown’s interface array, panels still firmly in place. ‘Are you going to…” he trailed off, not entirely sure he wanted to ask.

‘Do you really think it’s that easy, Prime? Do your partners’ panels usually snap open at the sight of you?” Lockdown chuckled. “Or have you simply never done this before?”

“Of course I have it’s just… been a while” Optimus muttered, a ghost of memory slipping into his mind at the thought. Him on his knees, moaning around Elita’s spike while Sentinel fragged him mercilessly from behind. His valve had clenched down hard on the rough friction of Sentinel’s ribbed spike and he’d been sore for days from the rough frag but oh had it been worth it to feel the rough slide of Sentinels spike pushing him down harder and further on Elita’s spike until he was swallowing her down to her hip plating, her hands curled around his audials and rubbing gently, cooing at him when whimpers escaped his vocalizer. 

Optimus was yanked back into the present as Lockdown grabbed his jaw, shoving two thick fingers into Optimus’ mouth before the surprise wore off. The fingers pressed heavily against his glossa, pinning it to the base of his intake. Optimus shuddered, optics wide as he looked up to Lockdown’s face.

“Suck.”

The command was harsh and Optimus immediately obeyed, sucking hard on the thick fingers, trying in vain to push his glossa against them. Lockdown hummed a note of acknowledgement, and let up on Optimus’ glossa as his fingers pushed further into Optimus’ intake and sliding out smoothly before Lockdown set a sharp rhythm that took all of Optimus’ focus to make sure he bobbed his helm in time with each thrust of the fingers.

“Listen, Bossbot, while you’re with me, you’ll be thinking of me. Pretty buymechs don’t get the luxury of wandering minds. You’re performing a service, and if you aren’t going to do so, I’ll just sedate you and take that axe and grappling hook as payment instead. Do you understand me?”

Lockdown thrust his fingers forward hard enough to hit the back of Optimus’ intake, and he gagged and coughed as Lockdown slid the fingers from his mouth. Through the coughing, he choked out a mangled “Y- yes”

“Yes what?”

“Yes… Daddy” Optimus ground his hands into fists behind his back, the sharp warning zap of the stasis cuffs only provoking his anger. He’d play along with Lockdown’s game for Elit- Blackarachnia’s sake, but he didn’t have to like it.

“Good. Now be a good little buymech and come suck Daddy’s spike.” Lockdown spread his legs wide and wrapped his hook around the back of Optimus’ neck, pulling him forward until Optimus was exventing onto Lockdown’s modesty panel.

Optimus leaned in further, making first contact by licking the seam around the panel, tracing the outline of green down to the joint of Lockdown’s thigh. He pressed his face into the transformation seam there, licking at the exposed cabling. Lockdown moaned above him and the hook was replaced with a hand, gripping tightly at his neck and pressing his helm down even more. Optimus nipped lightly at one of the cables, soothing it immediately with his tongue as Lockdown’s hand squeezed hard on the back of his neck. The hand loosened and Optimus trailed his lipplates across Lockdown’s panel, moving back to the modesty panel proper, cringing at the heat already radiating off of it.

The panel folded away under Optimus’ glossa, hand holding him firmly in place as Lockdown’s spike began to press against his lips. Optimus opened his mouth instinctively, allowing the spike to pressurize in his intake, lightly sucking at the still soft length.

Lockdown groaned loudly at the suction, thumb tracing soft circles at Optimus’ neck just below his audial. The autobot couldn’t help but moan, his frame responding to the positive stimulation in a way he couldn’t quite bring his mind to do. 

“Feel good, little Prime?” Lockdown asked, moving his hand to cup Optimus’ audial and thumbing lightly at the sensitive device. Optimus stifled his moan, not wanting to give Lockdown the satisfaction, only to be punished with a harsh tweak of Lockdown’s hand and the awful screech of bending metal. Pain blossomed on the side of his helm and Optimus pulled off Lockdown’s spike with a gasp, but the mech shoved his helm back down harshly, the spike now pressurized enough to hit the back of Optimus’ intake making him gag violently around the offending object, tears welling in his optics as he tried in vain to pull back. Lockdown held him down as he choked, writhing in the larger mech’s grasp as the tears spilled over and ran down his face plate. Lockdown sneered down at him, optics harshly unfeeling at Optimus’ plight.

“What, you can’t handle my spike, sweetspark? You better get used to it now before it’s fully pressurized.” Lockdown snarled. “Good thing you’re not really a professional. Any buymech could do better than this pathetic attempt. Swallow.”

Optimus struggled once more, pushing all his weight back against Lockdown’s hand, but he couldn’t get the leverage he needed to move even a nanometer back. Lockdown squeezed the sides of his his throat, and Optimus instictively swallowed, throat trying to close around Lockdown’s spike as he pushed back into his throat, spike growing even more as Lockdown groaned and rocked his hips forward, and pushing Optimus’ helm down until his face plates were pressed against Lockdown’s hips. 

“What a filthy buymech you are. Are all autobot primes so willing to swallow spike?” Lockdown caressed Optimus’ twisted audial, pain sparking again at the touch against sensitive metal. “No wonder your superiors are so eager to keep their ‘cog in the machine’ attitude if it gets them favors like this. How many superior officers have you sucked off? They tell you it’s your function?” 

Optimus growled, low and rumbling in his vocalizer, the noise turning into a whine as Lockdown pulled back and thrust forward again against the smooth vibration of Optimus’ vocalizer.

“That’s a good mech. Maybe if you’d put that trick to work sooner you wouldn’t have flunked out of the academy. Your friend sure found a way to continue his education.”

Optimus regretted the decision to allow his dentae to scrape against Lockdown’s spike as soon as he made it. The mech hissed and shoved him backwards, sending Optimus sprawling across the floor, damaged audial screaming as it hit the ground hard, the tip snapping off with a harsh burst of static as Optimus whimpered. His left optic sparked as it offlined, processor compensating for the sudden cracking across the glass with a full shutdown of his vision, only his right optic rebooting at his command.

Lockdown loomed over Optimus and pinned a pede on his back, just above Optimus’ cuffed hands. Optimus struggled under him, furiously thrashing before giving it up as a lost cause and stilling under Lockdown’s weight with a frustrated growl.

“Let me up.” Optimus did his best to sound intimidating even as his vocalizer cracked mid sentence and his helm was pressed into the floor of Lockdown’s ship. By the sound of Lockdown’s chuckle, he didn’t think he had succeeded.

“Let you up? When you’re doing such a slag job of following through with our deal?” Lockdown ground his ped into Optimus’ back. “Not a fragging chance, sweetspark. In fact, I think you need a little encouragement to follow through.”

Optimus shuddered as Lockdown leaned down, weight bearing heavily enough on Optimus’ back that the metal started to groan. He heard the sounds of a partial transformation and felt a sharp prick in his neck and the push of a cold liquid entering his main energon line. He struggled again, trying to get out from under Lockdown and whatever he’d just injected him with, but Lockdown simply turned up the cuffs to a higher setting, freezing Optimus where he lay. Another sharp click sounded from behind him and Optimus felt a small square of circuitry dig into his upper back, well out of reach of his arms even without the stasis cuffs.

“What.. did you do” he ground out, barely able to speak with the high setting of the stasis cuffs.

“I made this easier on both of us.” Lockdown said over the whir of his hand transforming back to its root mode. “A little sedative to ease your nerves and amp up your systems and an inhibitor chip to make sure you don’t overload before I do. Almost as effective in the berth as in the field. Now, while we’re waiting for you to calm down, I think you owe me an apology, little prime.”

“No,” Optimus grunted, the word lying thick in his throat, sticking to his vocalizer as his senses started to haze over, processor growing unclear even as his systems grew more alert.

“What was that?” Lockdown hissed, hook yanking Optimus up by the neck, pulling at already sore cables. Optimus’ helm swam and he instinctively reset his optics, trying in vain to get them to focus properly again.

On the third unsuccessful try, he slumped, letting Lockdown pull him back further as he let out a weak “I’m sorry, Daddy”

Lockdown let his helm fall with a sharp thunk against the hard floor, Optimus’ vision swirling again while Lockdown’s ped came away from his back. 

“That’s a good bot” Lockdown praised, kneeling down to stroke Optimus’ undamaged audial softly. Optimus whined, unable to pull away, and cursing how good the soft touch felt against his abused frame. Lockdown smiled down at him, clearly pleased at Optimus’ apology and the hand traveled down Optimus’ frame firmly tracing transformation seams and tweaking the wires underneath. Optimus shivered, frame fighting against the restraint of the cuffs as Lockdown’s hand reached lower and lower until it came to rest over the modesty panel of his valve. 

“You are a pretty little thing aren’t you, Prime.” Lockdown started stroking the valve plating gently, worrying the seams with his fingertips with long drags of pressure that had Optimus whining once more. “Shh, pet. How many mechs have used this valve I wonder? Do you let your team take turns with you? The medic certainly likes brightly colored frames.” Lockdown purred and leaned down to Optimus’ audial as he put more pressure on Optimus’ plates, the metal beginning to heat under his touch. “Or maybe the cyberninja? You should bring him next time.”

Optimus gasped as the stasis cuffs abruptly switched back to low and his struggling frame was permitted to move. The thought of Prowl’s hand on his valve was enough for him to push back against the pressure on his plating, metal heating rapidly before his dazed processor remembered it was Lockdown’s servos he was feeling. He whimpered, not wanting to pull away from the contact, valve already slick with lubricant and pinging him requests to open his panels.

Lockdown slapped Optimus’ modesty panel sharply and he yelped, taken by surprise as Lockdown struck him twice more, the third slap hitting soft valve mesh as the panel slid open. His spike pressurized against the cold ground and Optimus couldn’t help but grind down, desperate for more contact. He arched his hips as Lockdown trailed a finger down his valve opening, finger slicking on the lubricant before rubbing at his anterior node. Optimus pushed his aft back into Lockdown’s hand, shuddering as the larger mech’s thick finger pressed against his valve, still teasing his node. Optimus’ calipers cycled down, lubricant spilling out onto Lockdown’s hand as he pressed his palm against Optimus’ valve and rubbed.

“Ahh, see now you’re much better behaved, aren’t you, Bossbot?” Lockdown smirked as he pressed harder with the heel of his hand. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

“No” Optimus tried to say even as it came out as a whine, a high keening that he tried to cut off in his vocalizer as Lockdown pressed the first joint of his finger into his valve opening. Optimus froze as his valve cycled down, fighting his frame’s instinct to push back onto the digit even as he felt lubricant drip off his hip plating to splash against the floor. Optimus bit his lip plate, dentae digging into the sensitive plating as Lockdown slowly slid his finger in, working his valve in a smooth slide.

“There we go, Prime. Now you’re starting to behave yourself aren’t you?” Lockdown grinned down at him as he added a second finger, the rough slide of metal burning before Optimus’ lubricant eased its way. Optimus clenched his jaw, cursing the way his frame heated up at the touch of Lockdown’s fingers stretching his valve, neglected spike already fully pressurized and dripping onto the hard floor.

Lockdown rocked his fingers hard into Optimus lighting up every valve sensor he could reach as he crooked his fingers to drag along Optimus’ valve lining. Optimus whined as his internal temperature rose with the increased pace of the fingers inside him. Energon flowed through his frame like liquid fire setting his sensory net alight as his processor began to ping him with warnings of an encroaching overload. A low moan let loose from his vocalizer as Optimus ground back against Lockdown’s fingers, hesitation overridden by his frame’s desire for more friction. 

Lockdown’s hook scratched lightly at Optimus’ undamaged audial, the sensation ringing through his frame like sparks from a live wire. His frame initiated overload, valve cycling tight around Lockdown’s fingers, only for Optimus’ sensory net to drop from under him, processor too hazy to comprehend the sudden loss of sensation, frame temperature still pinging him as unusually high. The sudden lack of data had him whining, pushing back towards Lockdown in a desperate attempt to find contact.

Optimus had a vague awareness of Lockdown removing his fingers from his valve, sensing the movement rather than really feeling it, allowing Lockdown’s free hand to pull him close, nearly in his lap, grateful for the visual data from his good optic in the absence of sensory input. Optimus pushed his frame against Lockdown’s, desperately trying to get contact as the inhibitor chip hummmed loudly on his back. Lockdown pinned him to his chest, Optimus venting heavily as his frame struggled to stabilize his temperature, processor still reelign from the silence from his sensory system. 

Optimus sighed heavily, frame finally relaxing in Lockdown’s hold, only to shout as sensory input came rushing back to him, inhibitor chip registering him as far enough from overload to permit his sensory data. Lockdown laughed as Optimus squirmed against him, frame and processor struggling the new input, pushing his way closer to Lockdown as his valve registered the loss of fingers, desperately trying to cycle down on nothing.

“That’s it, sweetspark. Come here and sit in Daddy’s lap.” 

Lockdown pulled Optimus to his feet, the mech following him without question as lubricant dripped down his legs and his entire frame shook with the heat pulsing throough his frame. Lockdown sat back in the chair, legs spread once more as Optimus scrambled to climb on top of him, knees dangerously close to the spikes on either side of Lockdown’s hips and frame barely balanced as Lockdown’s hook wrapped around the back of his neck.

Optimus shuddered at the closeness of the position, able to feel the heat radiating off Lockdown’s frame, the thick spike rubbing against his valve. Optimus ground down on it, lubricant allowing for an easy glide. He pushed his frame forward, toppling against Lockdown’s chest as he tried to push his spike against the mech’s stomach. Lockdown grinned and pinned him there, Optimus venting hot air against the larger mech’s neck cabling. 

“What do you want, little mech”

Optimus whined as he rocked his frame against Lockdown’s, valve grinding against the other mech’s spike as his own spike leaked transfluid on his frame.  
“Use your words, pup. I want to hear you.”

“W- want…” Optimus huffed, cut off by his own moan as the flared plating of Lockdown’s spike caught his node. “Want… you”

“I’m right here, Prime.”

Optimus let out a shout, burying his helm into Lockdown’s neck as the mech pinched hard at his anterior node. “W- ant… your sp-spike” he managed through the haze clouding his processor, hips bucking into Lockdown’s servos.

“Want your spike what, little Prime?”

“Want your spike, Daddy.”

Lockdown grabbed Optimus’ helm and twisted him up into a harsh kiss as he pushed his thick spike into Optimus’ valve. Optimus screamed, sensory data failing again as the inhibitor prevented his overload once more, Lockdown biting his lip plate hard enough that Optimus knew he must be bleeding, even if he couldn’t feel the trickle of energon down his chin. 

Lockdown pushed into him, spike thrusting hard and each ridge of his flared plating catching on Optimus’ sensors, the data flickering in and out as the inhibitor chip deemed necessary to keep Optimus right on the edge but never able to overload. Optimus’ processor pinged him with warnings of dangerously high internal temperatures as he sobbed into Lockdown’s neck, servos grabbing each other behind his back hard enough that he would surely have dents.

Lockdown snarled and pulled Optimus down hard on his spike, pinning him in place as his spike suddenly swelled at the base and flared plating shift so sharp, hooked barbs could dig into Optimus’ valve. Lockdown’s hook pierced through the inhibitor chip, destroying it just before he overloaded hard inside Optimus transfuid filling his valve, stinging eavh tiny tear from the sharp barbs. Optimus screamed at the mix of pain and pleasure suddenly flooding his neural net, tears running down his face as he overloaded, spike spilling transfluid over Lockdown’s stomach and his own thighs.

Optimus shuddered, entire frame oversensitized, as Lockdown rocked him gently on his spike, barbs digging into the mesh of his valve and knot stretching his calipers to their breaking point. Optimus felt his first ring give way, snapping as the knot reached its full size, shouting as his frame overloaded again, processor unsure what else to do with the confusion of signals from his interface array. Lockdown’s fingers worked his node viciously, harsh sensation keeping him overloading until his remaining optic fritzed out, offlining in an attempt to relieve his processor of some input.

Optimus’ arms fell to his sides as Lockdown removed the cuffs, and he instinctively wrapped them around the mech’s chest, frame shaking as his processor began to slow down after the successive overloads. Lockdown wrapped an arm around him, pinning Optimus to his chest once more, still rocking gently in his valve, knot firmly in place.

“There, there, little mech. Daddy’s got you. Calm down, just let it feel good.”

Optimus sobbed into Lockdown’s chest as the mech took hold of his spike, gently stroking it to maintain pressure levels, Optimus’ frame retaining enough heat to settle into a low buzz, arousal not yet dissipating from his system while his valve and spike registered stimulation.

“Shh” Lockdown soothed, hot vents ghosting across Optimus’ audial “Don’t fret, little Prime. It won’t be long until we’re ready to continue.”


End file.
